The Fire of Love
by TaniaMD96
Summary: This is my First fic ever and it's Huddy... This is the first story of a saga and it's how they started to date.


This is M rated just for you to know!

The Fire of Love

Finally Gregory House, the infamous doctor of Princeton Plainsboro had solved Richard's case. It took him 2 weeks and restless nights to solve it.

With nothing else to do he decided to left the hospital and begin with his weekend. He had no plans for the rest of the evening and the only thing he could think about was Cuddy's silhouette the same he contemplate before he left his work place.

He went to Sherries bar, the one he went when he had the bus crash. Every time he went there he remembered his hallucinations with his boss, woman of his dreams. He had never felt that way for any other woman.

He finished his third or fourth shot of Bourbon and finally left Sherries.

He wasn't feeling like going home so he was going to make a brief stop by Cuddy´s house.

A brief peek from the other side of the road would be enough for now but he dreamed about the day she will be his.

When he arrived was smoke coming out from the windows and door. His heart was stronger than his mind. In one quick move he jumped from his bike and ran like he never did since he became a cripple.

He opened the door Cuddy was passed out in the couch and Rachel was on her lap crying. He grabbed Rachel and left her outside on a safe place the he quickly came back again and save Cuddy. He carried her not without huge effort. His leg should be the painful thing in that moment but he didn't even feel it. He was more focused on what he had on his arms. The woman he considered **his. **

He put Cuddy softly on the floor and Rachel was by their side. He called the 911 while he was waiting for them to come he performed CPR on Cuddy who was passed out. Mission well accomplished because she woke up in almost no time.

Her grayish eyes focus on House's blue marine. When she finally looked away from his eyes she was super confused.

Cuddy-"What the hell? What happened?"

House-"I was passing around saw smoke…"

In that moment Rachel started to cry. House took her and put her next to her mother. Cuddy thought in some way all of it wasn't happening.

That side of House was one of her favorites unfortunately it was one those she saw less and only on special occasions.

Cuddy-"It's all ok. Mommy is here."

Rachel shut up and hugged her. The firemen arrived.

Firemen-"Anybody hurt?"

House-"Nope!" – He answered the man looking over to Cuddy and letting out a sight of relieve.

They extinguish the fire but it was pretty bad.

While they assisted to that tragedy House was contemplating the flames and thinking in how he would explain what just happened to Cuddy.

She was just observing him like a teenage in love and dreaming about the reason of him being there and how he saved her and Rachel. After all he didn't like Rachel - at least it was what Cuddy thought.

Cuddy didn't mind at all House being there. Actually many were the nights she dreamed they were together.

In a volunteer move she hugged House showing she was scared of what happened and House make her feel better about it.

Still sitting on the grass she was still hugged to him. Rachel wanted to be on Cuddy's lap but she had no intentions of releasing House so she asked him if he could take her daughter.

House just stand up and helped Cuddy to stand up too. While that the extinguished the fire.

House- "Well the fire is gone and so am I! Night Cuddy."

Cuddy- "Wait…" – She wanted to thank him, she wanted to tell him how she felt, she wanted him there and she wanted to threw herself ate his mercy.

House-"What?"

Cuddy-"Don't go!"

House-"I'm absolutely sure you have mommy's house to go. The fire stopped so I'm not doing anything here. You don't need me here."

Cuddy-"Please stay. I do need you here whit me!"

House-"Ok."

He didn't mind of being there, actually he wanted to be there, he just didn't want to show his weakness for her. The firemen left and now the only person outside were them three.

Cuddy-"House can you borrow me you cell?"

Only God knew how she wanted to stay at his house but she couldn't show it.

House-"Take it."

Cuddy-"Thank you!

She called her mother and explained what happened. Now Cuddy's mum was on her way.

Her mother arrived, he was still there but he Cuddy, Cuddy's mum and Rachel alone and went to his bike. He only had the intention of leaving only when they left.

Cuddy's mum was having her house repaired so the only way of staying was Rachel sleeping with her but even like that there wasn't room for Cuddy to stay.

Cuddy's mum-"Sweetheart if you need I'll give you money for the hotel. Rachel stays with me."

Cuddy-"No mum. I don't need it." – She looked over to House who was waiting next to his bike – "You stay with Rachel."

Cuddy's mum-"Where are you going to stay?"

Cuddy-"It doesn't matter. Rachel needs to go to bed. You can leave now."

They said their goodbyes and the two of them left.

House was looking to Cuddy who was now going next to him.

Cuddy-"House…"

House-"…"

Cuddy-"House!" – She said with one hand over House's face.

House-"Yes?"

Cuddy-"My mum hadn't room for me, she's having the house fixed."

House-"So you want me to pay for the hotel?"

Cuddy-"No! I was hoping for…"

House-"For?"

Cuddy-"Well… For you to let me stay at your place…"

House-"If that is what you want who am I to say _No_!"

Cuddy-"If I'm a bother I can call Wilson or I can take you offer and go to a hotel."

House-"No!" – He nearly screamed – Of course you can stay at my place!"

He was so happy that she want to be with him and she was happy that he accepted.

House-"You have to come in my bike."

Cuddy-"But we need to pass by the hospital I got clothes in my locker… As you can see I'm in my pajamas."

House-"Fine but let me tell you're fine like that!"

He let a little laugh escape and so did she.

Cuddy-"When we arrive home I can sleep in the couch. You can sleep in the bed."

She knew how he liked to watch TV so he would spend some time with her in the couch watching it. That would give her time to ask him why was he near her near her house, why he saved her and Rachel and how he did it.

House-"Well you decide but if you want to share the bed or the couch I don't mind at all!"

Cuddy-"House!" – She pretended to be mad but he noticed it.

House-"Let's hit the road! I don't have a helmet for you so you use mine. Safety first

She loved when he was protective of her.

Cuddy-"Thank you!"

House-"Always a pleasure."

They started to climb on the bike and hit the road.

**They arrived to the hospital.**

House-"You stay here. I'll get you your stuff."

Cuddy-"They are in my locker in my inner office."

House-"Ok."

He walked inside the hospital and went for Cuddy's office.

Wilson-"House? What the hell are you doing here? And at this time?"

House-"Playing hide and seek with Cuddy."

Wilson-"Yeah, yeah sure…"

House went in the office and got Cuddy's stuff.

Back to his bike.

House-"Here you have. Now can we go home?"

Cuddy-"Yes."

He prepared himself and Cuddy held tight to him and they were back to the road.

**House's door step**

They knew in a certain way this was going to change their relationship.

They prepared themselves. House was now with his pajamas pants on and an old T-shirt.

House-"You know you can wear one of my pajamas yours is dirty from the fire you can wear one of my pants, one of my T-shirts, if you want you can even wear one of my boxers.

Cuddy-"Well thank you! Can I take a shower and were a T-shirt and a pair of pants?"

House-"Yes. Need help with the bath?"

Cuddy-"Don't think so…"

**After the bath.**

House-"Are you hungry?"

Cuddy-"A little bit… Why?"

House-"Want to go out and eat?

Cuddy-It's 1a.m what place with good food would be open at this time?"

House-"Well I know one. You want to go? I'll pay!"

Cuddy-"You pay? Wow! Let me get dressed. Where did we put my stuff?"

House-"It's in my bedroom."

Cuddy-"I'll go get ready. You should do the same."

House-"Ok!"

Cuddy was doing to House's bedroom and he followed her.

Cuddy-"What are you doing?"

House-"What you told me!"

Cuddy-"What did I told you?"

House-"To get ready."

Cuddy."It was after me. Go think in what you want to wear and let me get dressed."

House-"Oh! Are sure you don't need me here?"

Cuddy-"Not for now!"

House-"What about later?"

Cuddy-"House!"

And they started to laugh.

**After they're ready.**

Cuddy was wearing a red dress and House a black, not ironed shirt, jeans and a black suit coat.

Cuddy-"Where are we going?"

House-"All fast foods are closed so we're going to a fancy restaurant I know… Do you mind going to a fancy restaurant?"

Cuddy-"No! If it's a fancy restaurant why don't you put at least a tie on?

House-"But mom!"-He pouted like a child and quickly started to grin. – Ok. I'll put on a tie if it makes my homeless guest happier!"

Cuddy-"Thank you I'm almost dying oh happiness."

House-"I'll need help with the tie…"

Cuddy-"I'll help you!"

They went to House's bedroom and catch a tie.

Cuddy-"If you're wearing a tie put a suit on!"

House-"Ok."

Cuddy-"Seriously? I was joking!"

House-"Sure."

He grabbed a suit and he was starting to change clothes. He threw what he was wearing to the middle of the floor and started to put the suit on.

House-"Don't look!"

Cuddy-"Of course not!"

House-"Ok you can look. Then you can tell your friends like a real man looks like!"

Cuddy-"Just get dressed so I can help you with the tie and we can go on our _date."_

She couldn't believe she said that out loud. House laughed to himself and she was happy that he didn't make fun of her because she said they were going on a _date_.

House-"Ready! Now help me will you?"

Cuddy-"Come here so I can help you."

House limped over to Cuddy and tripped on the clothes he was wearing before, falling with Cuddy on his bed.

House-"I'm sorry."

Cuddy-"No problem! Are you ok?"

House-"Yes. You?"

Cuddy-"I'm good too."

House couldn't help himself and made his move to Cuddy's mouth and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

House-"I'm better now…" – He said when they release from the kiss.

Cuddy-"What?"

House-"Nothing."

But she heard him and she was better now that the kiss happened.

Cuddy-"Let me help you with the tie."

House-"Ok." – He said getting up.

Cuddy got up too and she set House ready.

Cuddy-"And here it is… Is that so difficult? Put a tie on?"

House-"Definitely YES!"

**Out of House's House and getting ready to leave.**** 2 a. m**

Cuddy-"I'm glad you decided to take the car."

House-"I know you're bit afraid of the bike."

He said that but what he really wanted to tell was:

_Today I almost lost you! I won't take that risk again and take you in the bike! The car is safer… And after all we're going on our __date __so I'm going to make this all good for us!_

They got inside the car and he turned the radio on. Truly Madly Deeply by Cascada was on. Both started to hum the lyrics.

Cuddy-"I love this song!"

House-"Me too… But I prefer Baba O'Riley."

Cuddy-"I like that one too."

They arrived to the restaurant at 2:23 a. m.

**Inside the restaurant.**

House-"Table for two."

Maitre-"Follow me please."

They followed the man.

The restaurant was almost empty. Without them there should be about 2 or three couples.

They ordered the food. House was going to eat Pork a la crème and Cuddy a Caesar salad.

Cuddy-"So how do you know this restaurant?"

How knew her well and he knew that was not what she wanted to ask him.

House-"Is that what you really wanted to ask me?"

Cuddy-"Actually no…"

House-"So?"

Cuddy-"So what were you doing near my house?"

House-"Just following the road…"

Cuddy-"…"

House-"It's that all?"

Cuddy-"Why did you save me? And Rachel?"

House-"Anymore questions?" - Cuddy was a bit disappointed by his evasion to that question – "How did you save us?"

House knew he had to do what he wanted to do for a long time ago and now it was the time. He made a little o silence and then he spoke.

House-"First of all I wanted to tell you something for a long time ago…"

Cuddy-"Ok."

House-"But my answer to your question you might understand it all."

Cuddy-"Ok." – She was a little surprised with that attitude. After all he was House.

House-"I was near your house because…because I wanted to see you. I saved you because I… I like you and I need you. I save Rachel because I like the kid and especially because you love her." – Cuddy's eyes were transmitting House the courage he needed to be doing that they were transmitting him _Love_ – "How did I saved you? First I took Rachel because she is a baby and she was crying a lot! How did I save _you_? I took you in my arms and carried you outside."

Cuddy was motionless.

Cuddy-"House… Thank you! And your leg?"

House-"Losing you was a bigger pain so I guess that is why it didn't hurt."

Now they were smiling to each other but it wasn't just a smile it showed the other what they really felt like.

Cuddy-"Now that we are being honest I want to ask you something."

House-"Ask it."

Cuddy-"Do you thing I'm cute?"

House-"No!"

Cuddy's expression changed drastically. But she proceed with the questions.

Cuddy-"Do you want to be with me _forever_?"

House-"No!"

Cuddy-"If I leave now would you cry?"

House-"No!"

Cuddy was now almost crying but she could hold her tears. She didn't want to show the man who just hurt her feelings that it had affected her.

House-"I don't think you're cute. I think you're beautiful!" – He started to speak. – I don't want to be with you forever. I _need_ to be with you _forever_! I wouldn't cry if you leave. I would die! … I _love_ you!"

Cuddy release a tear of joy.

Cuddy-"I love you too!"

House-"That was what I've been wanted to tell you."

Cuddy-"Come here." – She kisses House – "I was trying to tell you that too."

The garçon arrived with their food.

Garçon-"Here you have. Pork for the gentleman and a salad for the lady."

Cuddy-"Thank you."

Garçon-"What do you want to drink?"

House-"Bring us the best bottle of wine you have. We're celebrating here!"

Garçon-"In a minute Sir."

Silence was in the air until the garçon arrived with the wine.

House-"So what do we do now?"

Cuddy-"I don't know."

House-"Me either."

Cuddy it's 3:30 a. m and I'm not tired. Are you?"

House-"Nope."

Cuddy-"You want to go for a walk?"

House-"Only if you go me."

They giggled.

Cuddy-"If you really want me to go than I guess I will." – She laugh and so did House.

House-"Listen are we now… you now..."

Cuddy-"I think so. Just to be sure you want to be my…? – She made silence to make fun of House.

House-"YES!" – He answered immediately.

Cuddy-"Great."

They left the restaurant.

House-"Now that we are _dating_ you think we should public or what?"

Cuddy-"I don't mind!"

**House's house. 4:53 a. m**

They were sitting on the couch watching the movie "PS: I LOVE YOU" and it was almost in the end.

House approach Cuddy and put an arm around her and she put her head on his chest and the cuddle a little.

Cuddy-"You know I always liked this movie, but it is even better with you by my side…"

House-"Oh thank you Cuddles!"

The movie ended.

They stared at each other and they begin to make out.

Cuddy was now on House's lap his hands were now on her hips and their tongues were fighting.

They started to stand up and going down to House's bedroom until they fell on his bed.

House moved his kisses to Cuddy's neck as he started to undo her dress. Cuddy grabbed House's t-shirt and pulled it over his head. House then helped Cuddy slip out of her dress.

Cuddy undid House's pants. House raised himself off her a little to pull his pants down. After he threw them on the floor, he started kissing her again.

After he had taken her dress off, Cuddy wrapped her legs around him, loving the feel of his skin against hers.

House then turned his attention to her bra, unclasping the back of it. He pulled it off her and moved his mouth down to her breasts, kissing each one lightly before he sucked on them. Cuddy groaned out loud. She moved her right hand down his body and slipped it into his boxers, feeling his shaft in her hands. House groaned when she ran her hand up and down him. He moved his hands down and pulled at Cuddy's panties to let her know that he wanted them off her now. Cuddy lifted her butt slightly so he could slide them off.

Cuddy worked on pulling down House's boxers. House helped her pull them all the way down. He then moved his hand in-between her legs, feeling the wetness that was already pooling there. She moaned when he stuck his thumb in her, moving it around her walls.

Cuddy then reached her left hand down and grabbed his cock again. She pulled at his hand to tell him to take it out so he could enter her the right way. House took out his hand and let her guide him inside of her.

"Oh, yeah," House whispered as he felt her warmth around him. House looked at Cuddy directly in the eyes as he started to thrust himself deeper inside her. Cuddy found it a little odd at first that he was starting at her, but she could not look away from his eyes.

She wondered what he was thinking each time he pushed himself deeper inside of her.

She could feel her walls starting to get tighter. Cuddy could tell that House was getting close too because his eyes were starting to roll back in his head a little. When she felt herself getting ready to explode, she pulled his head down so she could kiss him when it happened. She came first and House followed soon after. They both rode out their orgasms as long as they could.

House-"_Lisa _it was…"- he was trying to speak in between breaths – "…It was amazing!"

Cuddy-"Yeah!"

House-"I guess after all we are sharing the bed!"

Cuddy-"I guess you're right."

They kissed and cuddled a little more until they fell asleep.

**In the morning.**

House-"Good morning sunshine!"

Cuddy-"Good morning. How are you?"

House-"After that night? How can I say… What about A-W-E-S-O-M-E?"

Cuddy-"Well so am I."

They were hugged in bed in.

House-"Want to have breakfast?"

Cuddy-"Of course. I'm starving!"

House-"You'll pay."

Cuddy-"I don't mind because you'll have to reattribute to me latter."

House made his hand move in between her legs.

House-"Like this?"

And he started to rub her slit. She moaned a little.

Cuddy-"Yes!"

House-"Ready for another round?"

Cuddy-"After breakfast. I'm really hungry!"

They kissed and got out of bed. House went to the bathroom and Cuddy used House's phone to call her mother.

Cuddy-"Hi mum!"

Cuddy's mum-"Hi sweet! How are you?"

Cuddy-"Fine how's Rachel?"

Cuddy's mum-"Still asleep. Where are you anyway?"

House went to the living room where Cuddy was.

Cuddy-"At my boyfriend's house.

House was glad that she called him boyfriend. She wasn't aware of House until he reach her from behind and kissed her neck.

Cuddy's mum-"Your boyfriend's house?"

Cuddy-"Yes mum."

Cuddy's mum-"Can I talk to him?"

Cuddy-"I'll pass him the phone."-She talked to House- "She wants to talk to you."

House-"Oh my God! Why me?"

Cuddy-"I don't know … Maybe because you're my sweet, perfect and caring boyfriend? Would that be it?"

She kissed him and passed him the mobile.

House-"Hi!"

Cuddy's mum-"Hi! Listen to me! I hope you're taking good care of my daughter!"

House-"Of course I am! Who do you think I am? Huh?"

Cuddy's mum-"Greg House."

House-"What?"

Cuddy's mum-"I think you're Greg House. Why does that surprise you?"

House-"But how do you know?"

Cuddy's mum-"I don't know maybe just because Lisa has ever had a crush on you and she always told me she liked you… I'm glad you're together!"

House-"Thank you! I'm glad to hear it!"

Cuddy's mum-"Take good care of her and make her happy!"

House-"I will! Bye!"

Cuddy's mum-"Good bye Greg."

House gave Cuddy the phone and let her talk to her mother about Rachel and about him and left the living room. He went to the bathroom again but this time to give a bath.

15 minutes later and he was out and getting dressed. In that moment Cuddy hung up the phone and went to House's bedroom.

Cuddy-"Sorry! Didn't know you're naked!"

House-"Relax Lisa! I think you already had seen me naked… But that is just a guess…"

Cuddy-"That's different! Well now I'm going to take my bath too bad you already had yours… I felt like having help in that task…!

House-"I'll join you!"

Cuddy-"You will next time now I just want to be over with the bath. I'm hungry."  
House-"Next time! Don't forget it!"

**30 minutes later.**

They were ready and

House-"You want me to take the car or the bike?"

Cuddy-"Car."

House-"I was just joking."

He sticked his tongue out and that made them laugh out loud.

They went to House's favorite spot.

They sat and ordered. House took Cuddy's hand on the table. They looked like a pair of teens in love.

At that time Wilson was walking in and saw the whole scene.

Wilson-"Hi House."

House and Cuddy release each other hands. They weren't expecting him at all. House/Cuddy-"Hi!"

Wilson-"Anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

House-"It's not what it looks like! – He said really loud – "It looks like we are waiting for breakfast but we are actually having sex!"

Wilson-"Sure… Now what is really going on?"

House-"Well it seem like you don't understand jokes… But that one was a code for 'we are waiting for breakfast'!"

Wilson-"Together?"

Cuddy-"Yes!"

House-"It looks like I have to explain the whole rescue scene."

House told Wilson about the fire, about the rescue, not about the dinner, a little about the movie and he was going to tell him about their performance after the movie.

Wilson-"You can stop there! But you really saved her?"

House-"Yes. Duh!"

Wilson-"Why?"

House-"Well you see someone on a fire, a friend, and you just let him burn to death… Well Cuddy I think you're really lucky Wilson wasn't the one that rescued you!"

Wilson-"Ok… But what were you doing there?"

The waitress arrived with their breakfast.

House-"Just in time!"

Wilson-"What are you both hiding?"

House made a gesture to Cuddy and she understood it.

House/Cuddy-"We're dating." – They said in chorus.

Wilson-"Come on! Don't joke with me!" – Wilson saw his friends face – "What? Really?"

House and Cuddy begin to laugh out loud.

Wilson-"…"

House pulled Cuddy into a deep kiss. He then turned to Wilson

House-"Happy?"

Wilson-"Congrats!"

House-"Now can I eat in peace?"

Wilson-"Ok! Ok!"

They ate and went out.

This is my first FANFICTION EVER! So I would like to know what do you think! Please review!

This was the first story of the saga! I already started to write the second and it's almost done...


End file.
